


Watch Our Lives Collide

by Len0306a



Series: The ‘True’ Alpha ‘Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Spark Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Insecure Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Hale deserves a hug, Scotts a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Stiles heard howling, a mourning, desperate howl, that had to be Scott. He heard answering howls back, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek all answering in different tones.None of them sounded joyous, but none of them sounded upset. More resigned and worried, more concerned about their selves.





	Watch Our Lives Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg the love I get on the series gives me chills! Thank you all so much for your support, and as long as I still have it, I will continue to write!

Stiles stared at his beautiful ‘wolf, watched him him and sway his hips to the sound of Frank Santra pouring out of the speakers. Stiles felt _lovehappinessjoy_ purring out of their bonds, their pack bonds, filling the apartment with beautiful warmth. The moment was cut short, however, by a distasteful sound.

 

Stiles heard howling, a mourning, desperate howl, that had to be Scott. It sent chills down his spin, making the hair on his body stand on edge. The noise his ‘wolf was making stopped, in favor of listening closer the what would happen next.

 

He heard answering howls back, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek all answering in different tones. None of them sounded joyous, but none of them sounded upset. More resigned and worried, more concerned about their selves. Stiles still kept his offer of being their Alpha, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be. If they were going to be part of his pack, they’d have to learn what a pack really is. He’d have to teach them from scratch, tell them that Pack is family, that pack protects their own, and that pack is comfort. 

 

They still had a day to decide, and Stiles had already contacted Satomi and Heisnburg about the problem. Both packs were resigned to take them in because they knew that the betas didn’t know what Pack truly was. Stiles was giving a burden to them, and now he’d have to owe them a favor if he took the unruly young adults in. 

 

They’ve had months, years, the learn about what a true Pack is, but they remained blissfully ignorant. Stiles thoughts raced as he laid against the back of his ‘wolf, kissing Peter’s neck. 

 

Stiles already had their profiles filled out for the two packs, and it gave him a headache just focused read the annoying fonts. 

 

Name: Erica Reyes

Age: 25

Description: Quick to anger, used to have seizures. Took the bite to cure her epilepsy, and has taken a more aggressive persona. Doesn’t control shift like she should, shifting when her emotions are high. 

 

Name: Vernon Boyd III

Age: 25 

Description: Stoic and have great control, but his anchor is unstable (Erica Reyes). Withdrawn and has trouble with touch. Quick to shift if anything threatens his anchor, which leaves him unstable. 

 

Name: Isaac Lahey

Age: 24

Description: Scared of touch because of abuse in the past, and pretends to be stronger than he is. Starts trouble by becoming too cocky and has an unstable anchor, his pack. Because of its disband he’s left with an uncontrollable shift and quick to lash out. 

 

Name: Derek Hale

Age: 32

Description: Has a stable anchor, but is quick to anger. Has trouble with grief (Hale Fire) and isolated himself often. He was close to becoming an omega before the disband of his pack, and now is having trouble coping with having a new pack. Causes many fights because of insecurities, and is quick to leave out of stress/danger. 

 

Name: Scott McCall

Age: 25

Description: Self-righteous with shifting issues. His anchor (His old Pack) leaves him with shaky control and depression. Because his old power (True Alpha) is gone, he has become withdrawn and bitter. Has trouble coping with being a ‘wolf and Beta, which stems from past family problems. 

 

Each description was short and to the point, but gave him a headache to write. Of course, with his new title, it goes away quickly, but still leaves him nauseous and unsteady.

 

While Stiles was lost in though, Peter had finished making the agnolotti and was preparing he broth. Two boxes of chicken broth, and one box of beef. He waited to let it boil before slowly pouring the amazing pasta in. 

 

Stiles sighed heavily, kissing Peter’s neck again, before standing up straight and walking to the fridge. He pulled out some shredded cheese, grabbing bowls on the way back, and placing the items on the counter. 

 

“This is going to be the death of me.” Stiles said, glaring daggers at the few peices of paper he had been working on. 

 

“Let’s hope they choose another pack, darling.” Peter said, walking around Stiles to grab a few spoons. Stiles stare turned from anger to sadness, the papers showing what he’d done. He doesn’t regret taking the power away from Scott, but he wished he could’ve given it to Derek or something so he wouldn’t have to break apart his old friends. 

 

He wished he wished he wished, but he couldn’t do anything now. He knew he did the right thing, but he wished it could’ve ended better.

 

If they were still the foolish teens from high school, he probably would’ve begged the pack to join him, for down on his knees and wailed in hopes they’d take pity and stay in Beacon. But now? Now he didn’t fully want them in his pack. He loved them, he really did, but loving them hurt. They’d stuck knives in his heart, twisting them without knowing what they were doing. 

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath, grabbing their identification papers from his desk, and made his way to the living room. He grabbed a manila folder on his way to the living room, shoving the papers in and setting them on the coffee table. He plopped down next to Peter, his ‘wolf instantly putting their legs of his own. And then, they sat and waited. 

 

They waited a total of five minutes before they heard the pack arrive, the sound of two cars and a dirt bike pulling up the the apartment. Peter waited until they knocked to open the door, before gracefully sitting down next to Stiles. 

 

The pack sat at the couch across from them, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac sitting in that respective order. Their old hierarchy. 

 

“So, what have you chosen?” Stiles said, not beating around the bush in the slightest. The faster they got this over with, the faster they could leave or get to work. 

 

“We’re leaving.” Scott began, as the rest chimed in, “We’re staying.” Stiles stared at them, watching as the packall looked st Scott with confusion. Scott just look infuriated. 

 

“Okay, so Scott is the only one leaving?” The Betas nodded along, but Scott’s face deepened with rage. 

 

“How could you leave me! I’m your Alpha, you’re meant to listen to me!” Scott screeched out, everyone wincing at the volume.

 

”Scott!” Stiles said, flashing his eyes, “You are no longer Alpha. And if they want to stay, that is theirs, and only their, choice.” Stiles’ voice was calm and level, but still held athority. Scott fumed silently, staring at Stiles with determination. 

 

Stiles opened the folder, pulling out Satomi’s and Hesinburg’s pack information. He slide them across the coffee table towards Scott, Stiles’ eyes still a vibrant purple. 

 

“Look through these and decide which pack you would like to be in. As for you guys,” Stiles said, addressing Isaac, Derek, Boyd, and Erica, “We’ll have a talk in the office about what would happen if you join my pack.” 

 

Stiles looked at Peter, sending him a silent message. Watch Scott. Peter nodded as Stiles and the betas got up, walking towards the office. Stiles grabbed the folder as they left. He made them go first, a sign of distrust, but they didn’t notice. They still had a lot to learn. 

 

Stiles situated himself in his office chair, gesturing to the couch in front of the desk. Since Peter went back into law, he usually had clients come in and talk to him about the case here. 

 

The four betas all sat down, Derek and Isaac close together, leaving a small gap in between Erica and Boyd. Interesting. 

 

Stiles put the folder down on the desk, pulling out the betas information. He let Scott’s in the folder. “If you were to join any other pack, I had to make a small profile of yourselves. We’ll start with that, and then go from there.” 

 

The betas nodded along, all trying th peak at the papers. Stiles started with Derek. 

 

“Derek, because of your grief, it had lead to a bad anchor. I’m unsure of what your anchor is now, and if it’s stable enough. Would you mind telling me, or is it too private?” 

 

Derek blushed a bright red, his ears pinking before saying, “it’s Isaac.” Stiles nodded, turning to look at the Beta leaning on Derek. “What is yours?”

 

”Fear.” Isaac said, looking down at his feet. “First of all,” Stiles began, “Even if the feeling is strong, any emotion is a bad anchor. To try and fix that, try to make it something more stable. I.e. a pack bond, an object, or a stable person; do you get me?” 

 

Isaac nodded, looking back up at Stiles with a small smile. Stiles quirked his lip in return, turning to Erica. 

 

“I don’t know what your anchor is, but it’s unstable. You usually shift when you’re emotional, which has caused many problems. Would you like to tell me what your anchor is?” Stiles said, trying not to sound beletting. 

 

“Imaging you dying.” Erica responds back angrily, flashing her eyes at him. 

 

Stiles flashed his right back, “Watch your mouth, Reyes. I need to know because you’re is hurting you.” 

 

“Fucking fine! It’s my parents!” Erica said, exasperated and angry. 

 

“Why isn’t it a stable anchor then?” Stiles said back, watching Erica’s face flash with too many emotions.

 

”they’re getting a divorce.” She said, more upset than angry now. 

 

“Okay. Choose one. That might be difficult, but it would help that it isn’t relying on your parents relationship.” Stiles said in a kind tone, watching Erica blush. She wasn’t used to having an Alpha treat her like she was special, and she looked close to crying from the attention. Stiles chose to give her a small amount of privacy, turning to Boyd.

 

”Your anchor, which I know what it is, was and still is unstable. But since it will get better, it is your choice whether or not you stick with it.” Stiles remarked with a slight frown, watching Boyd nod silently.

 

”Even though I would love to say we’re okay, there’s still a lot of work. Derek, you’re still grieving. Isaac, you’re still afraid. Erica, you’re still coping. Boyd, you can’t comprehend what’s happened.” Everyone frowned at Stiles, like he was trying to make them feel out of place. “I know you all probably don’t want to talk about this, so I’ll start. I want to call Peter in too, so he can listen. Are you alright with that?” 

 

The betas nodded again, never speaking unless addressed. They’d need to work on that. Stiles ignored his thoughts in favor of opening the soundproofed door, calling for Peter. His ‘wolf came silently, whispering lightly, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Once everyone was situated, Peter having to pull up a chair next to Stiles, the Alpha began speaking. “When my mother was diagnosed with frontetmeral Dementia, she forget she had a son and thought I was a monster. I had snuck into her hospital room one day so I could see her alone. She had broken a mirror prior, and had a giant piece of glass under her pillow. W-when I walked in, she had attacked me, slashed up my chest, and then stabbed me with the glass. I managed to press the nurse button on the bed, but mother saw. She had slit her throat right in front of me. Gurgling about how I was a demon.” Other than a stutter and a hitch in his breath, Stiles remained impassive. If they couldn’t smell, see his pain, he could pretend he wasn’t hurt. 

 

Peter reached for his neck, cupping his nape and stroking his thumb along a major artery. Stiles leaned into the touch, breathing in Peter’s gorgeous scent. 

 

The smell of lilac and vanilla, dancing together with something spicy hidden beneath. It burned the scents, making them smell charred and weak, but not weak enough to be unnoticed. The scent reminded Stiles of home, of 90’s music and pancakes and dancing and love. 

 

Their new pack watched the pair in awe, saw what Scott didn’t allow them to do. Saw what they could be if the followed Stiles, became part of the Stilinski Pack. To the betas they were electric, magnetic, and could draw anyone’s attention. To the mates? All they could see was eachother, breath eachother, Feel eachother. 


End file.
